Hook the Genie!
"Hook the Genie!" is the first segment of the seventy-seventh episode of Jake and the Never Land Pirates. Plot While searching for treasure on the beach, Bones uncovers a magic lamp. Quickly, Hook snatches the lamp from his bumbling crewmen rubbing it to release the genie with in but Hook is forced inside and re-emerge as a genie. At first Hook was displeased but Mr. Smee suggest the captain could make all his wishes come true. But unfortunately for the greedy captain, he was unable to preform magic for himself and was force to serve Bones as his master. Jake and his crew overhear Hook bellowing and offer their assistants to turn Hook back to normal. Cubby suggests they find Pip the Pirate Genie, as he may know a way to change Hook back to normal. Suddenly Pip appears before the pirates, hearing Cubby's wish. Pip was shocked and a little amused at Hook's predicament, much to Hook's annoyance. Pip suggests that they journey to the top of Mount Olampus to find the old lamp maker, who could help break the spell. As the Pirates journey through Neverland to the mountain, Bones tries various wishes in order to cheer Hook on up their way. Once the pirate crew reach the top of Mount Olampus, the old lamp maker informs them that the only way to revert the curse is to have someone else take Hook's place. Bones volunteers to take Hook's place, shocking everyone. Bones says he will make this sacrifice because he failed to cheer Hook on the way to the mountain. Hook was so overwhelmed by the gesture of his crewmen he felt a feeling he'd never felt before - guilt for his actions. Hook informs the lamp maker he would remain as a genie, the old lamp maker chuckled as Hook is return to his former self. Captain Hook was overjoyed to back to normal, but everyone was confused how as the old lamp maker turned out to be Pip in disguise. Hook demands to know why Pip put him through the whole ordeal, if he had the power to turn him back to normal earlier. Pip revealed that he wanted to teach Hook a lesson for his greedy actions. Jake and his crew soon return to Pirate Island to place their gold doubloon they collect on today adventure into the Team Treasure Chest. Meanwhile, Hook and his crew were hiking back to the beach discovering something else buried under the sand. Sharky suggests that it may be another magic lamp. After the humiliation Hook endured, he refused to have anything to do with it, and buried object quickly fleeing away with his crew behind him. No sooner then Hook and his crew leave, the wind exposing the buried object as a treasure chest full of gold. Trivia *The magic lamp bares a striking resemblance to the lamp in the Aladdin series. *The episode marks the first time Hook feels guilty for his actions *Jake and his crew collect twelve gold doubloons. Cast *Sean Ryan Fox as Jake *Madison Pettis as Izzy *Jonathan Morgan Heit as Cubby *David Arquette as Skully *Corey Burton as Captain Hook *Jeff Bennett as Mr. Smee *Loren Hoskins as Sharky * Jeff Bennett (speaking)/Kevin Hendrickson (singing) as Bones *Jerry O'Connell as Pip the Pirate Genie Screenshots Hook-Hook the Genie!.jpg Bones&Smee-Hook the Genie! 01.png lamp-Hook the Genie!.png Bones&Smee-Hook the Genie! 02.png Hook-Hook the Genie!02.png Bones&Hook-Hook the Genie!.png Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates episodes Category:Television episodes